Ces moments funs
by Koeleki
Summary: Sept drabbles. Sept moments amusants pour nous, peut-être un peu moins pour les personnages. Sept occasions de rigoler ou de s'affliger.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey !**

 **Je suis retombée sur 6 drabbles, dont celui-ci, provenant du recueil d'OS baptisé "On ne demande qu'à en rire" (comme l'émission de france 2, pour les non connaisseurs) que je publiais courant 2012 (Mon pseudo était Armeria-sama mais c'est bien moi) et que j'avais supprimé. J'ai décidé de les reposter, les trouvant moins médiocre que les autres. Bien entendu, ils ont été l'objet de modification de style, plus ou moins mineure selon le cas.**

 **Si certaines personnes ayant cliqué connaissaient mon ancienne fic, j'espère que ça vous plaira de redécouvrir certains drabbles, et pour les autres, j'espère que ça vous amusera.**

 **Pour ouvrir le bal, j'ai choisi celui-ci :**

 **Titre : Ambiguïté  
**

 **Résumé : Oserai-je dire tout est dans le titre ?**

 **Enjoy ?**

* * *

Kanda se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui, à tel point qu'il l'acculait contre le mur.

Allen n'avait pas compris.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le japonais n'était qu'à quelques centimètres et que le regard qu'il lui lançait le faisait…Flipper.

En effet, il avait un air sadique et amusé.

C'était nouveau, ça, qu'il le regarde de cette façon. Et pendant qu'il continuait de s'étonner, le jeune homme était maintenant entièrement collé à lui.

Les prunelles confuses du blandin rencontrèrent les yeux sûrs du brun avant que celui-ci ne penche petit à petit sa tête vers lui. Les mèches de se cheveux tombaient de chaque côté de son visage et frôlaient sa nuque, lorsqu'il se fût tellement rapproché que sa bouche se retrouva pile devant son oreille.

Allen leva les mains dans une tentative hésitante pour le repousser, mais elles étaient restées apposées sur le torse de l'asiatique qui entrouvrit les lèvres en un souffle.

« Moyashi… »

Cela susurré d'un ton sensuel, voluptueux, aguicheur…Séducteur.

Le « moyashi » rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux de neiges, et priait pour que son vis-à-vis ne s'en soit pas rendu compte.

Il _flippait_.

Alors que tout son corps se tendit et qu'un silence de cathédrale s'installa en attendant que le brun ne poursuive, il sentit un frisson le parcourir. La bouche du kendoka s'ouvrit de nouveau, et le blandin crut que son cœur allait exploser à force de tambouriner ainsi contre sa poitrine.

« Remonte ta braguette. »

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? J'ose espérer que vous avez aimé, en tout cas.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Hobbies.**

 **Résumé : Parce qu'on a tous des hobbies, même le comte !**

* * *

Les Jasdebi n'en revenaient plus de leur découverte euphorisante. Chaque personne avait un hobby, une activité qu'elle chérissait par-dessus les autres. Une curiosité naissante, durant toute la semaine, ils avaient cherché ce qu'il en était pour leur famille.

Les résultats étaient bien souvent étonnant _et_ époustouflant !

Car franchement, qui aurait cru que Tyki adorait écouter une chanson paillarde intitulée « Moi j'ai cagué » ? Que Sheryl se faisait des masques de beautés et que Lullubel dessinait sur les murs avec ses griffes ?

Les jumeaux ignoraient encore qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la porte des nombreuses pièces inutiles de l'Arche. Il savait juste que quelque fois, le comte millénaire s'y enfermait pour trafiquer on-ne-savait-quoi-et-on-ne-voulait-savoir-quoi. Ironie du destin, en cet instant, elle était entrouverte.

Ils s'approchèrent, avide, ce qu'ils entendirent les clouant sur place.

Le comte chantait.

Déjà effarant, mais en plus, l'entrebâillement de la porte ouvrait sur un spectacle pour le moins…Inédit.

Ce même comte était déguisé en soubrette, la robe courte et les bats résilles caractéristiques du costume, juché sur des talons hauts d'au moins vingt centimètres.

Ils ne surent ce qui était le pire, entre cet accoutrement écœurant et la chanson pop qui gueulait depuis le vinyle.

« _You make me so hot, make me wanna drop…it's so ridiculous, I can barely stop! You make me wanna scream, you're so fabulous, you're so good to me…Baby…Baby…You're so good to me_ »

Oui, il se déhanchait sur la chanson « Hot » d'Avril Lavigne. Son corps se courbait et ondulait lentement au rythme de la musique, et lorsqu'il se penchait, sa robe déjà courte se relevait sur…

Debitto cacha les yeux de son frère tout en sentant son estomac se retourner. Le spectacle était objectivement _horrible_!

Le pauvre était loin de savoir qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

« Mettons quelque chose de plus appréciable ! »

Comme soudainement ankylosée, la main du brun glissa, ce qui lui permit d'échanger un regard anxieux avec Jasdero. Le comte changea le disque et tout de suite, il se remit à danser.

De son côté, la machine brailla un son digne de ceux des pires cauchemars, de ceux produit dans les abysses lointaines menant aux enfers.

« _Baby, baby, baby ohhh, baby baby ohhhhhhh ! I thought you'd always be mine (mine) !»_

Les deux Noah partirent en courant afin d'éviter le trépas. Les séquelles étaient pourtant là : Leurs oreilles sifflaient, le sang leur était monté aux yeux, et ils tremblaient.

C'était un choc intense.

Franchement, qui aurait cru que le comte millénaire aimait se trémousser en écoutant du Justin Bieber et du Avril Lavigne ?

Ils n'étaient plus vraiment sûrs de vouloir continuer la chasse aux hobbies maintenant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : I'm my hair.**

 **Résumé : Le jour où Allen Walker se prit la honte de sa vie, maintenant disponible.**

* * *

À cause de sa malédiction, Allen Walker avait des cheveux blancs ainsi qu'une cicatrice disgracieuse à l'œil gauche lui permettant de voir les Akumas. Néanmoins, il ne s'en plaignait pas énormément. Certes, ça avait ses inconvénients et les gens étaient parfois étonnés, voire hostile ; il attirait les regards. Il avait bien été forcé d'en prendre l'habitude, ce n'était plus très grave à ses yeux.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

En effet, le jeune exorciste en mission s'apprêtait à traverser une rue. Lorsqu'occupé à s'enguirlander avec la personne qui lui faisait office de collègue (Devinez qui…), un fiacre passa, il manqua de se faire renverser. Tout de suite, une jeune femme s'était précipitée sur lui, lui avait agrippé le bras tout en lui disant d'une voix douce qu'elle allait l'aider à traverser.

Sous l'incompréhension d'un tel geste, et passablement gêné, le maudit avait cherché son regard. Ses yeux écarquillés s'aperçurent que cette dernière, toujours pendue à son bras, pivotait la nuque et s'appliquait désormais à passer un fervent sermon à Kanda et au trouveur à leurs côtés.

Parce que, oui, bien sûr : « Il ne faut pas laisser les personnes âgés traverser seule ! Il aurait pu se faire renverser ! À son âge, c'est dangereux ! Vous comprenez le risque ?! »

Cela, pour se retourner, lui babillant des mots rassurants comme s'il était gâteux. En discernant, enfin !, son visage étonnement juvénile, la femme –une jolie brune aux yeux émeraude, mit ses mains devant sa bouche et s'arrêta dans son entreprise, bafouillant.

« Je…Je…Je...pensais…Je pensais que... »

Elle abandonna et disparut promptement, sans demander son reste.

Le regard figé dans la direction où elle était partie, le blandin s'était changé en statue de marbre, arborant une expression amère.

On ne lui avait jamais faite, celle-là.

Dire qu'il s'en ressentait réellement humilié était un euphémisme.

Il avait quinze ans, rien ne pouvait être plus dégradant !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu se remettre du choc, ce fut aussi la première fois qu'il entendit ce qui devait se rapprocher le plus du rire du kendoka.

Allen éprouva soudainement l'envie de se mettre la tête dans un sac.


	4. Chapter 4

**On se rapproche plus du mini-OS que du drabble pour celui-là, mais il n'est pas très long non plus.**

 **Titre : Pas seul, ou la vraie nature de Link.**

 **Résumé : Depuis l'arrivée de Link, Allen a du mal à se faire à sa présence. Il découvrira qu'il serait peut-être temps.**

* * *

Depuis la bataille de l'arche, Link avait été assigné comme étant chargé de la surveillance d'Allen. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était tout le temps avec lui.

Quand il se levait, quand il mangeait, quand il s'asseyait quelque part, quand il se promenait, quand il s'entrainait, quand il remangeait, quand il s'engueulait avec Kanda, quand il discutait avec ses amis…Il partageait même sa chambre, bon dieu !

C'était limite s'il pouvait aller aux toilettes sans qu'il ne soit derrière…En fait, dans ces cas-là, il était justement _derrière_ la porte.

Notre brave petit exorciste avait parfois bien du mal à ne pas oublier qu'il n'était _pas tout seul_. Comme ce matin, lorsqu'il s'était éveillé avec une envie pressante. Sa tête immergea difficilement de sous les draps, et il se rendit immédiatement dans la salle de bain.

La journée semblait ordinaire, calme, banale, routinière, bref, normale.

Il était rentré dans la salle, s'était déplacé lentement jusqu'aux toilettes, encore plongé dans les vapes du sommeil. Il avait commencé à se purger, lâchant de petits soupirs dû au soulagement.

« Aaah ça fait du bien! » s'exclamait-il en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que dans la baignoire au rideau de douche tiré de la petite pièce, le blond qui habituellement le surveillait était tranquillement en train de prendre son bain, un livre à la main…

De prime abord, la chose étonnait : La salle de bain n'était pas l'endroit adéquat pour la lecture. Mais pour Howard Link, c'était différent.

Cette lecture était passionnante, prenante, jusque dans les tripes, jusque dans le bas ventre. Le genre de livre qu'on ne pouvait lâcher avant d'en avoir vu la fin, dont on ne pouvait tout simplement se décrocher. Qui nous faisait rêver, nous donnait envie. _L'envie d'avoir envie_. Dont le contenu était simple à décrire : Parfait. Génialissime. Sublime. Magnifique. Et tant d'autres mots encore.

Link tenait le _Graal_ entre ses mains.

C'était le parfait endroit pour s'en délecter en paix. Enfin, en paix, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le petit râle suivit de l'exclamation poussée par le blandin occupé à se vider.

Assez paniqué, il fallait le comprendre, le blond souleva légèrement le rideau de douche pour apercevoir l'exorciste. Tout de suite, il se changea en statue de sel avec une moue horrifiée. Il laissa tomber le pan du voilage en plastique qu'il tenait en s'enfonçant dans l'eau, espérant de tout cœur qu'Allen parte vite.

Même en se cachant, il essaya de poursuivre sa lecture brandissant le livre au-dessus de sa tête. Ce qui était une tâche assez pénible : Ses bras fatiguaient, les pages s'échappaient de ses pouces et se retrouvaient à pendre.

S'il lâchait…Son livre était mort. (Et l'auteur pleurerait d'avoir tué un livre…)

Il prenait toutefois le risque, sa lecture étant si particulièrement envoutante. Résolument, le maudit allait bien finir par s'en aller.

Ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il commença à se déshabiller, envoyant promener ses vêtements à droite et à gauche, avec la ferme intention de prendre une douche bien chaude.

Trop plongé dans son ouvrage, Link ne vit rien venir.

De son côté, le blandin, entièrement nu, s'étira en levant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et se cambra en arrière. Se craquant la nuque, il se dirigea vers son destin funeste.

Il était complètement détendu et près pour sa journée. Restait plus que ça, et hop !...Il pourrait bouffer.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Avançant doucement vers la baignoire, Allen frotta ses yeux encore un peu brumeux, avant de tirer brusquement le rideau. Il leva un pied pour rentrer dedans, et lorsque ses globes oculaires se rouvrirent, ils tombèrent sur un blond enfoncé dans l'eau, un livre au-dessus de la tête.

« Li..Lin..Link ?! »

Sa voix avait déraillée, ses yeux s'exorbitèrent. Il se pétrifia. Quant au fameux blond, plus que surpris, il affichait une tête de six pieds de longs. Il n'avait pas que les yeux écarquillés. Son nez, sa bouche…Sa tête semblait s'être allongée de dix centimètres. Puis sa réaction se fit entendre…

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! »

Dans ce cri digne de Tarzan loupant sa liane, il bégaya, bredouilla, et hurla de nouveau.

Sérieusement, pourquoi lui ?

Il se redressa, ne sachant comment se sortir de cette situation.

Tandis qu'Allen, qui se réveillait soudainement, humilié en pensant au soupir et à la phrase qu'il avait laissé échapper, prenait petit à petit conscience qu'il était complètement nu…

 _Non._

 _Qu'ils étaient tous deux_ _complètement nus._

Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et hurla, lui aussi. Seulement, vu la position dans laquelle il s'était figé, il finit par tomber la tête la première dans l'eau…Entre les jambes du blond.

Plutôt, la tête à quelques centimètres à peine de…

« *glou**glou* ! »

Il n'allait pas manger ce matin ! Il avait même envie de vomir…Envie qui s'intensifia quand il s'aperçut que Link était en train de…

… _Link…Link…Link..._

 _Link ?!_

 _Mini-Link ?!_

 _OH MON DIEU!_

Il émergea de l'eau et recula.

C'était quoi, ça ? C'était à cause de lui que… ?

 _AAAAHHHHHHHH !_

En continuant de reculer, il aperçut le contenu du livre de son vis-à-vis. Lequel rougit furieusement avant de le fermer brutalement et d'ouvrir la bouche, une veine pulsant sur son front.

« Ecoutez, Walker… »

Le dénommé Walker, qui pouvait faire concurrence avec une tomate et dont l'estomac s'était complètement retourné, ramassa précipitamment ses affaires avant de partir en courant jusqu'à son lit. Lit duquel il n'aurait décidément pas dû sortir ce matin.

Tout de suite après s'être rhabillé et enroulé dans les draps, il pensa à ce qu'il avait découvert.

 _Link était un pervers._

Dixit celui qui court à poil de la salle de bain à sa chambre, mais enfin.

 _Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu_ , pensait Allen en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, _je suis surveillé par un détraqué !_

Peu de temps après, le dit détraqué revint et essaya de s'expliquer.

C'était sans compter sur le blandin qui se jeta sur l'opportunité de pouvoir se ruer sur le chemin de la salle de bain. Le blond décida de ne pas réessayer.

 _Trop de honte pour aujourd'hui._

Ce jour-là, Link ne remplit pas sa mission et Allen fut libre. Ce qui ne manqua pas de causer l'étonnement de Lavi et Lenalee. Malgré leurs questions, ce dernier ne leur expliqua pas. Car non, il ne pouvait l'expliquer à personne.

 _C'était trop choquant._

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se lève ? Il était trop jeune pour voir ça ! Le voilà maintenant, traumatisé à vie.

Ce qui amenait Allen à penser que Link était un pervers et à se lamenter ainsi, c'était que ce livre qu'il dévorait avec une telle ferveur n'était pas un livre normal…Non.

Il n'y avait que des photos dedans.

Et ces photos, et bien, c'étaient des clichés d'une personne pas vraiment habillée…Même entièrement nue.

Un frisson parcourut le blandin.

Link était un obsédé sexuel.

Allen songeait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour se remettre du choc de la vue des nombreuses photographies de Luberrier à poil.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : Quand Lavi rencontre Kanda.**

 **Résumé : Kanda ne supporte pas Lavi. Et si, en plus de son asociabilité, leur première rencontre y avait joué un rôle ?**

* * *

Voilà déjà plusieurs jours que Lavi était entré au quartier général de la congrégation de l'ombre, et donc plusieurs jours qu'il était un exorciste en plus d'un bookman.

Si, au départ, il lui était arrivé de se perdre jusqu'à sa chambre, maintenant, il pouvait se repérer. Cependant, il arrivait parfois que lorsqu'une des rares filles de la congrégation passe par inadvertance, il feigne le fait d'être perdu pour les aborder.

Comme sous-entendu précédemment, il y avait peu de filles ici. Le roux regrettait d'avoir épuisé ses chances.

Marchant d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'à son antre, le vieux panda l'ayant encore surchargé de travail, Lavi y songeait avec désespoir. Surgissant d'un couloir, une fille aux longs cheveux bruns noués en catogan passa devant lui.

Son regard glissa sur son corps camouflé par le manteau de son uniforme. Il devina que ce vêtement devait cacher quelque chose de sublime.

En plus, il ne l'avait jamais vue ici.

« Hé, la demoiselle avec la queue de cheval ! Est-ce que tu saurais où se trouve la chambre qu'est… »

Il s'arrêta.

Elle venait de se tourner, et il put apercevoir son visage. Alors que, dans un réflexe, un gros « Strike » sortit de sa bouche, il l'observa plus attentivement.

Ce qui lui permit de voir que :

1\. Le visage était étrangement carré pour une fille.

2\. Il y avait une absence totale de poitrine ou toute autre caractéristique féminine sur son corps.

3\. Il venait de fantasmer sur un mec.

4\. Le mec en question avait une longue épée accrochée à la ceinture.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, le lapin crétin ? »

Faisant fi de la voix menaçante, Lavi tiqua sur le surnom.

« Lapin-lapin crétin… ?

—Avec tes cheveux tu ressembles à une carotte, les carottes c'est bouffés par les lapins et t'es manifestement con. _Tch_. »

Sur ces mots et l'interjection qui deviendrait sa marque, l'autre partit.

 _Gouttière._


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : Requête.**

 **Résumé : Dans un monde où demander une certaine chose dans le cadre de leur situation était possible, Lavi avait justement cette fameuse demande à faire à Kanda. Il appréhendait. Peut-être avait-il tort. Peut-être raison.**

* * *

Ayant échappé à son vieux panda de grand-père, Lavi tournait en rond dans sa chambre en répétant.

Répétant quoi ?

Simple, les paroles qu'il devrait lui dire lorsqu'il _lui_ poserait la question.

Il s'était entrainé tellement de fois qu'il les connaissait par cœur. Pas seulement à cause de sa mémoire de bookman. Non. Ils étaient comme encrés à l'intérieur de sa tête. Ça devenait presque une litanie. À tel point qu'il était sûr que si jamais une personne lui adressait la parole, ne serait-ce pour quoique ce soit, ces mots seraient sans doute ceux qui franchiraient ses lèvres.

C'était dire !

Le discours y était, mais il avait peur, il hésitait.

Allait-il pouvoir lui dire en face ? Il se dit que oui, il allait y arriver, foi de Lavi ! Il ne s'était pas préparé tout ce temps pour rien, de toute façon.

Sur cette résolution, il se figea, se mit droit comme un I, le regard fixe, avant de partir vers la salle d'entrainement où devait se trouver son amant.

Concrètement, ça faisait un an que lui et Yû Kanda étaient ensemble. Le rouquin voulait passer à la vitesse supérieure. Seulement, le japonais avait gardé le même caractère irascible, à certains moments exceptionnels près, et il se rappelait combien il avait eu du mal à l'avoir…

Le stress ne s'en allait donc pas, bien qu'après tout, personne ne pouvait leur résister. À lui, ainsi qu'à sa modestie légendaire.

Alors qu'il arrivait à grands pas, il se pétrifia devant la porte.

Une demi-minute s'écoula.

Finalement, il tourna la poignée et entra. Comme il l'avait soupçonné, le kendoka s'entrainait. Même de dos, il avait l'air concentré. Il se retourna et Lavi découvrit qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Le rouquin s'approcha pour se retrouver avec un sabre sous la gorge.

« Ce n'est que moi, Yû, pas la peine de sursauter ! fit-il de son habituelle voix railleuse.

—Tch, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça. » répondit l'autre avant d'accentuer la pression de son arme sur la pomme d'Adam du roux. Arme qu'il rangea pour finalement enrouler ses bras autour de lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

L'apprenti bookman hésita avant de répondre, et un sourire carnassier commençait à naitre sur les lèvres du brun tandis qu'il s'emparait des siennes en laissant ses mains vagabonder sur son corps.

« Yû…Je ne suis pas là pour ça, souffla-t-il tant bien que mal.

—Tsss ! » protesta ce dernier en se reculant, frustré. « Alors dégage et laisse-moi m'entrainer tranquille. À ce soir. »

 _Ok… Cet obsédé vient de me rembarrer_ , soupira Lavi, _c'est mal parti._

Néanmoins il se reprit et continua en inspirant profondément.

« J'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

Le kendoka haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'il était apparemment sérieux, pour une fois, et se mit bien en face de lui pour l'écouter. Le rouquin prit cela pour un signal et déposa un genou à terre sous les yeux écarquillés du brun, avant d'entamer d'une voix hésitante :

« Mes mots sont simples, mais je crois que plus te gonflerait, non ? Je me lance… Yû Kanda, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux afin de fuir le regard de son compagnon, il se décida à les rouvrir lentement et vit que celui-ci le fixait toujours d'un air surpris.

L'unique œil vert de Lavi se plongea dans les deux iris couleur nuit de Kanda, lequel soutint le regard. Ils restèrent ainsi. Longtemps.

1 minute.

2 minutes.

3 minutes.

4 minutes.

5 minutes.

..10 minutes.

..30 minutes.

…1 heure.

Le japonais tourna la tête pour finalement répondre :

« Mouais. »

Après quoi il se remit à son entrainement, comme si de rien était.

Lavi, toujours à genoux, était resté abasourdi.

 _C'était quoi cette réponse ?_

Il le demandait en mariage, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à répondre c'était ÇA pour repartir directement sans la moindre manifestation d'émotion ?

Yû l'aimait, il le savait…Du moins il l'espérait. Il n'était pas romantique, il le savait, seulement…Seulement, il s'était attendu à mieux, ou à pire. Mais pas _À ÇA_! La pire réponse au monde. Parce que ce n'était pas ni un non, ni un oui, c'était un « j'en ai rien à foutre » déguisé en approbation.

Il continuait de s'outrer du tempérament tue-l'amour de son amant. Brusquement, il sentit deux bras puissant s'enrouler autour de lui et une bouche rechercher la sienne.

C'était le kendoka, bien sûr.

Lavi sourit en répondant passionnément au baiser qui dura une bonne minute avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour recouvrer leur souffle. Le sourire du roux s'élargit en voyant que le brun rougissait légèrement et ce dernier lui offrit un baiser dès plus chaste avant de se reculer.

En fait, Yû savait être romantique.

« Ca y est, t'es content, baka usagï ? Je peux m'entraîner maintenant ? »

Mais pas vraiment en fait…

* * *

 **Nous sommes à la fin de ce petit repostage de drabble !**

 **Concernant ce dernier, le mariage homosexuel à l'époque et l'homosexualité par elle-même, c'était moyen, inutile de le dire. C'est pas sur le ton du sérieux, donc pour le coup, le réalisme, je m'en fichais et je l'assume.  
**

 **Sinon, en terme globale, j'espère que vous a plu !**

 **Merci si vous êtes arrivés jusque là en tout cas :) !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note : Hey, so j'ai retrouvé ce drabble qui trainait dans mes dossiers, je l'avais pas vu quand j'ai posté l'autre fois, il y a fort fort longtemps :'). (2 ans quoi) Sinon j'ai été assez surprise du nombre de vues, merci beaucoup ! Y a moins de review mais ayant tout posté d'un coup je m'y attendais x). J'en profite pour vous remercier ! Je ne m'occupe plus du tout de ce compte et c'est compliqué pour les réponses individuelles mais vos coms m'ont fait plaisir :).**

 **J'espère que ce drabble vous plaira, il est très con :').**

 **Titre : Les conseils de Lenalee.**

 **Résumé : Vraiment, Kanda n'aurait jamais dû écouter Lenalee...**

* * *

Le kendoka n'en pouvait plus. Il avait toujours eu une grande tendance à s'énerver, gigantesque en ce moment. Lenalee, d'une bonne intention au départ, lui avait conseillé de crier la première chose qui lui passerait par la tête quand il était seul, pour expier sa frustration.

Voilà pourquoi Lavi et Allen, venus le déranger pour une raison obscure durant l'une de ses séances d'entraînements, furent accueilli par un sublime « ENVIE DE BAISER ! » sorti du fond du cœur du Japonais.

Oui, Kanda était un homme, et il avait lui aussi ses besoins.

Voilà pourquoi l'on put voir au quartier général de la congrégation de l'ombre une chose pour le moins surprenante :

L'Asiatique poursuivant le maudit et l'apprenti Bookman qui affichaient tous deux une expression de choc intense, Mugen en main. Ç'aurait pu paraitre normal. Sauf qu'au lieu d'injures et de menaces de mort, il s'égosillait à leur demander « arrêtez de courir, faut qu'on cause ! » avec un ton légèrement différent de l'habituel. Un soupçon d'embarras y flottait.

L'Asiatique se le jura, se le promit, et s'en tamponna les tempes.

PLUS JAMAIS IL NE SUIVRAIT LES CONSEILS DE LENALEE !

* * *

 **Voilà la connerie du jour :').  
**

 **Review ?**

 **Thanks for reading :).**


End file.
